Stealing Christm erm Halloween?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Drakken is out to steal! Halloween? A night of trick or treating doesn't go as Kim had expected it to go. But the treat is better than she could've hoped for. Costumes and evil candy that controls minds! Late Halloween fic. Requested Kigo!


**Alrighty then! I know Halloween is over.. I was a bit late with this story. It's because it was a request from somebody, Major Mike Powell III, to be precise. He asked if I could write a Kigo-ish Halloween story and well.. Here it is!**

**Is it good? Probably not. Does it make sense? Not Really. Is there Kigo? Yup!**

**I don't own KP!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Stealing Christm..erm… Halloween?**

Halloween! The night kids could go out trick or treating. The night everybody could dress up without being ridiculous. For Kim Possible it was such a night. She had been invited, along with Ron, to stop by at a traditional Halloween party. One where the hormones overflowed as much as the forbidden alcohol.

She had recently taken an interest in Assassin's Creed part 2. She wasn't an enormous game fan but one character stuck with her. It was a young lady called Rosa and she played the part of a thief in the game. Why pick a thief? Kim didn't have a clue, she just figured it would fit her. Being a hero made it the perfect outfit; she was dressed as her own opposite.

She had the green vest, which covered a white blouse. She had the hat and even the green scarf Rosa wore around her neck. Kim's costume matched completely and she looked like she had just stepped out of the game itself.

And than there was Ron.

Kim had tried to persuade him into wearing the Assassin's outfit but no luck. Ron had his mind set on only one outfit. He was dressed as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. He had the plastic helmet, white pants with green shoes and a cardboard cutting of the torso. Which in fact was painted white with green in order to match his outfit. All in all, Kim looked like an awesome thief and Ron looked like he had dived into the sales corner of Smarty mart.

"I wish you would've bought a costume that matches mine." Kim said as they walked up to the house where the party was held. Ron pulled up his white pants and shot her an offended look.

"Why spend money if you can create an awesome costume like this?" He said motioning towards himself proudly. The red head simply rolled her eyes, knowing it was no use arguing about it. She just had to cope with the fact that her best friend looked cheap.

"Well we're here, please don't puke in the punchbowl like you did last time. Just, y'know, don't eat too much cheesy snacks." Kim warned him and Ron gave a firm nod in reply, making his helmet flap shut with a loud click. Kim snickered softly, covering her mouth as she reached for the doorbell.

"Kim, Ron! You made it!" A happy Josh Manky, dressed as a ninja, said. He pulled Kim into a hug and eventually pulled back to look at her costume. He eyed her for a moment and a grin appeared on his face. "Assassin's Creed," He said. "Nice!" His eyes shifted towards Ron and he gave the blond a firm handshake. "You're dressed like…. Some 90's astronaut?" He questioned seeing the pants and the helmet.

"No! I'm Buzz Lightyear! From Toy story!" Ron said proudly and Josh simply raised an eyebrow.

"Aah, right I see it now." He lied and he quickly ushered the pair into his house. The living room was filled with teenagers dressed in all sorts of costumes. Kim even saw a girl dressed as a fairy and made a mental note that Ron didn't look THAT ridiculous. The costumes varied from witches to cowboys, ninja's, pirates, the devil, angels, vampires and even a princess.

"Well you guys, go get a drink from the punchbowl and have yourself a great night!" Josh said happily and he disappeared into the crowd of costumes, leaving Kim and Ron behind.

"A drink than?" Kim offered and Ron gave a nod. They both made their way to the punchbowl and Kim poured them some reddish liquid into plastic cups. "To a great night!" She said holding up her cup and Ron smiled.

"To a great night!" He said in return and they toasted before they downed their drinks. The night continued slowly but smoothly. They danced, talked to other people and Ron managed not to puke in the punchbowl. Their toast had done well, it really was turning out to be a great night and when Monique arrived it got even better.

Kim let out a laugh and quickly hugged the darker girl, dressed as cat-woman.

"Girl where have you been! I haven't seen you since forever! We HAVE to go shopping sometime okay?" Moniquesaid happily as she pulled back out of the hug.

"I agree! It feels like we haven't seen each other for ages! Next time I have a day off we'll go shopping, I promise!" Kim replied in the same happy tone.

Ron simply looked at the two girls, his eyes going back and forth between the pair. He had no idea why they were acting so happy and he actually didn't want to know. He simply stood there, listening to the chatting pair and barely paying attention to them. Almost everything went passed him, except for one thing. He heard a familiar beep going off, over and over again.

"Kim," He said and he tapped her on the shoulder. "Kim the Kimmunicator is going off." He said and Kim looked at him in disbelief. "Really just listen." Kim, Monique and Ron himself became quiet and a soft, beep-beep-beebeep was heard.

"Oh god Wade! Really on Halloween!" Kim groaned and she fished the device out of her thief costume. "What is it?" She said tiredly and Wade shot her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for ruining your evening but Drakken is out to steal Halloween." Wade said and Kim looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Stealing Halloween? How's that even possible? Isn't Christmas the only holiday that's worth stealing? If that is even possible." Kim replied confused and Wade simply shrugged.

"It has to do with candy and mind control, that's all I know. Your ride is already waiting for you outside." He explained and Kim sighed.

"I don't have a choice, let's go Ron. See you later Monique." She said as she grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the house. They boarded their ride and before they knew it they were already close to their destination. Both were still dressed in their Halloween costumes but that was something they couldn't worry about at the moment.

The small aircraft landed near what was supposedly Drakken's hideout. Kim and Ron exited the vehicle and a second later they were once again crawling through a ventilation shaft. If Kim got a dollar for every single time she had done that, she'd be rich right now.

Though it was a common fact that using the front door was not an option. So with that option out of the way they were left with a dusty ventilation shaft.

"Shego! What is taking her so long? Doesn't she know it's Halloween? It's not polite to make us wait!" Drakken yelled at his sidekick.

The green woman wasn't the slightest interested in what he had said. She was busy searching candy that hadn't been modified to cause mind control. It was after all Halloween and candy was something that she couldn't miss out on.

"Well, well Shego, nice costume!" Kim's voice sounded and she dropped out of the ventilation shaft.

Shego rose to her feet, a smirk on her face as she looked at the red head. Her eyes went up and down Kim's body and her smirk widened.

"I'm impressed Kimmie, dressed as a thief and I'm dressed as an Assassin." Shego replied calmly and she motioned towards her outfit. She was wearing the exact costume Kim had wanted Ron to wear. A glove on one hand, dark knee-high leather boots, leather cape and a silver hood. It went along with a red leather strapped belt around her waist and silver-red shirt. The entire ensemble was complete and it made her look outstanding.

"I just love her in the game." Kim replied and she slid into her fighting stance.

Somewhere in the background Ron came tumbling down to the ground. A loud thud was heard throughout the hideout and every pair of eyes turned to look at Ron.

"Hahaha and what are you?" Shego questioned in between laughter. "An astronaut with a bad

sense of fashion?" She asked and she continued to laugh. Even Kim couldn't help but snicker slightly at the comment and Ron simply folded his arms.

"For your information, I'm Buzz lightyear." He said proudly and Shego became quiet for a few seconds. She looked at the blond dressed in white and green with matching helmet. It didn't last long because a few seconds later she burst out into laughter again.

"That's the most stupid costume I've ever seen"! She let out and tears of laughter sprang into her eyes.

Ron huffed in embarrassment, turning away from the laughing thief.

"Shego! Stop laughing and get Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted.

"Ron you can sulk later, stop Drakken!" Kim commanded and he gave a small salute. Kim watched as he ran towards the pale scientist and quickly focused on the, as an assassin, dressed woman in front of her.

"Ready to do some trick or treating?" Shego questioned seductively as she slid into her fighting stance. Kim slid into her fighting stance as well and grinned.

"Seeing as you stole my Halloween, I can't say anything but: trick or treat, Shego?" Kim replied and she lunged forward, starting the fight between the assassin and the thief.

The two traded blows, kicking wildly and adding several combo's.

"Never thought it was possible did you?" Shego questioned as she threw Kim over her head. The red head twisted in the air and landed on her feet.

"What?" She asked and she floored Shego by swiping her feet from underneath her. The villain took two seconds to regain her composure and she quickly floored Kim by tackling the girl. She hovered above the red head, her hands holding Kim's arms down.

"Stealing Halloween." Shego said with a wide grin on her face and Kim rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Well you stole that," Kim said and she tried to push Shego away. "But that's the only thing you can steal from me." She added as she struggled to free herself but Shego didn't budge. In fact the woman leaned in closer, her weight pushing down on Kim's body.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked in a low husky voice and Kim stared up at the green villain. She swallowed hard and gave a slight nod in return. She didn't know what to do; she was pinned to the ground and couldn't move an inch.

In the background Ron was busy destroying every piece of modified candy. Though Drakken was of course trying to stop him from doing so. They pulled and pushed each other, slapped at each other and stumbled around like a pair of idiots. It was actually a hilarious scene if one wasn't pinned down by the world's most feared mercenary.

"You know I like you as a thief," Shego said and she leaned in a bit closer. "But you don't think like one, because I know there's something I can steal from you." She added and she heard how Kim's breath hitched in her throat. This brought a small grin to her face and she knew she had the hero.

Without a second thought she leaned in and kissed Kim. It wasn't long but it wasn't short either. Her lips remained upon Kim's for a good 5 seconds before she pulled back. Kim remained motionless, her eyes the size of saucers as she stared up at the woman on top of her. She hadn't returned the small gesture of affection; shock had overruled her the moment Shego started getting closer. She could barely believe she was lying there at the moment.

"I told you I could steal something from you." Shego whispered and with a back flip she released Kim, landing on her feet gracefully. She watched how the red head hesitantly rose to her feet and she flipped the hood of her costume over her head. _This is going to be a great Halloween._ She noted mentally.

"You.. you didn't just… Why did you do that?" Kim suddenly shouted at the pale woman, making her and everybody else freeze in place. All eyes were on her as she stood there huffing angrily. Shego's smirk had disappeared and she took a step back as Kim started walking towards her. The look in the red head's eyes was almost terrifying. She hadn't known that stealing a kiss could cause such a reaction. She immediately mentally noted that it was best if she didn't do that ever again.

"Whoa princess calm down, I think that hat is a bit tight, maybe you should take it off." Shego offered as she took another step backwards but the red head kept getting closer and closer.

_Shit now I've done it._ Shego thought as she saw the rage in Kim's eyes. _Kissing a goody two shoes is nice but not a good idea. _She was eventually backed up into a wall and she didn't even know how she had ended up against it. She unconsciously had stepped backwards every time Kim took a step forward and now she was trapped. Kim still had the same pissed off look in her eyes and slowly closed the distance between them.

Suddenly a hand shot forward and Shego's hood was removed from her head. She looked down at the smaller hero and her eyebrows rose slightly.

"I'll get you for that." Kim said bitterly and she raised her hand. Shego's eyes snapped closed and she waited for the hit to connect with her head. She remained motionless, knowing she kinda deserved to be hit by Kim. The hit however never came and she suddenly felt warm breath on her cheek. "Trick or treat." Kim whispered softly and she gave Shego the shock of her life.

The villain froze in place; her body rigid as a pair of warm lips captured hers in a kiss. Her mind went in overdrive just like her heart and she found herself unable to do anything.

Kim kissed her softly but persistent, not wanting to end the kiss until Shego returned it. It seemed like forever but her patience was rewarded when she felt Shego return the kiss. Dark lips started to move, a hand tangled in her hair and suddenly it was like the two of them had become one. Everything moved in sync, from lips to the rising and falling of their chests.

They eventually broke up, panting heavier than ever. They looked at each other in silence and neither one of them knew what to do.

"Now… you know… how to act… like a thief." Shego said in between breaths and Kim couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"KP!" Ron's voice sounded throughout the hideout. For a few moments the pair had forgotten about Ron and Drakken. But now the blond came running towards them, a panicked look in his eyes. "I… I don't know how I did it but I destroyed all the evil candy and now this place is gonna explode." He said huffing slightly.

"Explode? How's that possible?" Kim questioned in disbelief.

"Well the machine he used to modify the candy went crazy when he tried to create a million pieces of candy at once." Ron replied. "We should get out of here right now."

"Right! I'll be right there! I haven't quite finished up here yet." Kim said and she turned back to look at Shego.

Ron simply ran out of the place, not wanting to risk getting injured. In the background Drakken was panicking, mumbling as he tried to save what was left of his plan. All of this went unnoticed by both Kim and Shego.

"Trick or treat?" Shego questioned as one of her eyebrows rose.

"I'd like that treat." Kim replied and their lips met in another kiss. Shego had stolen her Halloween but she was sure about one thing. _This is the best Halloween Ever._

* * *

_Well... cliché? Been written a thousand times? I don't care.. She had a great Halloween.. that's for sure! There isn't much Kigo-action BUT there is at least a bit.._

_ Damn you've gotta love trick or treat.. Kim tricked Shego and she got the treat... How nice is that? Anyway.. I hoped y'all enjoyed this short... Halloween fic even though Halloween is over. _

_ If you want a clear picture of their costumes.. google.. Assassin's Creed part 2. Shego's dressed as the Assassin and Just type Rosa for the thief. Ron is.. yeah well... just Ron!_

_ I don't own KP, Assassin's Creed 2, Toy story OR cat-woman! _

_ Thanks for reading!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ WPJ_

_ PS. I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween!_


End file.
